


Frequency

by Night_Inscriber



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dom!Harry, Harrisco Fest 2018, Light D/s, M/M, No on-screen sex, sub!Cisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night_Inscriber
Summary: Cisco has a not-so-secret addiction to Harry's Earth-2 frequency.For the prompts "collar" & "aftercare"





	Frequency

Harry’s blunt fingernails scratched against Cisco’s scalp, pulling a quiet moan from the younger man, his head tipping back to chase the sensation. Cisco didn’t know how long it’s been, Harry stroking along his body innocuously, the older man’s different frequency making Cisco’s body quiver in the wake of each touch.  
  
A thumb passed across his nipple and Cisco shuddered against it, his cuffs, thick red leather bands against Cisco’s skin, clinked together as he moved; his skin felt too tight and Harry’s touch never changed.

  
Harry,” Cisco whined, low and breathless.

  
“Ramon?” Harry’s voice was soft and teasing.

  
Cisco licked his lips, ready to beg Harry if that’s what it took to stop the buzzing under his skin.

  
Before he could, long fingers curled around the leather on his throat and Cisco gasped at the tight press of knuckles against his Adam’s apple, at the tightened grasp in his hair; his eyes fluttered close as he gave himself to the sensations.

  
“Look at me, Ramon”

  
Cisco’s eyes were heavy, but he obeyed, looked up and let out a shaky breath.

  
Harry’s eyes were bright, and knowing and Cisco knew he would do anything for Harry.

  
Pressure bit into the back of his neck as Harry pulled at the front of the collar, bringing Cisco up to brush their lips together in a gentle, barely there caress.

  
Harry’s other hand trailed up his arm, until he interlaced their fingers together, Cisco clenched at the callused feeling against his palm.

 

“What do you want, Ramon?” Harry's voice was firm, even in the whisper.

  
Instead of answering, He tried to lick into Harry's mouth suddenly desperate to get that frequency on his tongue but Harry moved out of his reach.

 

“Tell me, Cisco. What do you want?”

  
“You.”

  
******

 

 

 

  
Distantly, Cisco felt arms holding him close, strong hands running through his hair and up and down his back, his soft blanket thrown his legs.  
A thumb swiped across his bottom lip.

  
“Open up, Ramon.”

  
Cisco’s lips parted and he felt the lip of a bottle pressed against his mouth before cool, smooth water slowly flowed into his mouth, and each swallow made him aware of the collar still around his throat.  
Harry pulled the bottle away, wiping at the corner of his mouth.

  
“How are you feeling, Ramon?”

  
“I’m good” he said, smile open and pleased.

  
A kiss pressed against his forehead, hand stroking through his hair again.

  
“Yes…You are very good.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Frequency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861501) by [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010)




End file.
